Felix Felicis
by michaella.katz
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape take 'Liquid Luck? Will him and Lily stand a chance at love or will James stand in the way?


**Felix Felicis**

Severus turned a small potions bottle around in his hand. He had worked months on perfecting this particular potion. It was a tricky one even for him. He placed the bottle in his coat pocket for safe keeping and heading outside the castle. He knew that he might get to see her. This was the time that she usually passed through the courtyard.

Red hair blew in the wind leaving behind the sweetest fragrance. Severus sniffed the air allured by the smell. Lily Evens smiled seemingly to herself. Severus stood frozen. Her smile enchanted him more than any spell in the world. His stomach twisted and turned with a funny sensation that he only experienced while he was in Lily's presences.

"Lily."

"Hello, Severus! How are you today? Chilly isn't it? I love the snow though. It's more perfect than anything we can create with our wands."

"Yes… it is." Severus said in a low tone. His thoughts were elsewhere. He wanted nothing more than to scream, "You are more perfect than anything in the world!" but the words would never escape his mouth.

At that very moment, snow began to fall on Severus. It seemed to have come from nowhere.

"James!" Lily screamed. "Enough showing off!" A tall thin man with glasses emerged from under an invisibility cloak.

"Snape." James Potter said with a smirk.

"Potter." Severus Snape snapped.

Severus proceeded inside. He couldn't stand James and his gang. He just wished he could get Lily alone.

Placing his hands in his coat pocket, he felt the potions bottle, un-bottled it, and downed the containments with one gulp. He didn't feel any different. _"Maybe the potion wasn't working?"_ he thought to himself. He walked back to the courtyard with the thought of seeing Lily alone searing in his head.

To his luck, she was leaning against a column watching the snow.

"Oh, hi. Don't mind James. As you well know, he likes to put on a show. I swear he should just become an actor. That profession would suit him well." Lily continued to stare at the snow-covered castle, which loomed above them.

"I don't know why you hang with Potter and his silly band. They are only trouble, Lily."

"You don't get to choose which path your heart takes. You can only try and enjoy the ride, I suppose. Goodness, I'm sounding much like Professor Dumbledore."

"But why Potter? " Severus spat out.

Lily spurn around and glazed at him. Her lips parted as she drew in a deep breath.

"Well…I…I don't know."

_"The potion is working!"_ Severus thought in amazement. He contained his excitement but a quick smile emerged. _"Lily was certainly confused for her misdirected love." _

"It was lovely talking to you but I must go. We're meeting Sirius."

"Lily, wait!" Severus grabbed Lily's hand firmly.

"Yes, Severus."

"I… I just wanted to say you look just like the snow."

Lily blushed as a smile the length of her face appeared. She embraced Severus in a warm hug. Severus could feel her breath on his neck. He stood tall with his arms by his side, not knowing what to do, nearly dumbfounded by the affects of the potion. Lily stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Severus's cheek as a silent thank you. Severus held his breath in the awe of the moment. He slowly stroked Lily's auburn locks and stretched his arms into a hug. Lily turned away and began to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight, Severus." She said peering over her shoulder. As Lily turned the corner and was out of sight, Severus closed his eyes, breathed deeply, then whispered,

"Lily…"

A snow-covered bush shook suddenly and misplaced snow fell to the ground with force. Severus's eyes darted to the bush.

"Show yourself!" he screamed.

"I am warning you, Snape! Leave Lily alone!" James Potter threatened.

"Was it the kiss? I do hope you where there spying to see that one, Potter!"

"You call that a kiss?! She pities you! But she won't once I tell her your dark secret. " James tapped his wand on Snape's arm. Severus quickly withdrew his arm. _"Obviously, the potion had worn off."_ Severus screamed in his head. _"Today is not the day to win battles but the day to reflect and perfect." _With that thought, Severus swiftly turned away and tightly clasped the potion bottle in his pocket. At least he had that day with Lily to always remember.


End file.
